world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayshaun Carobert
Jayshaun Curbert is a Racer first seen in World Race 2015 driving on the Tornadoes team. The naming changes of this driver are very unusual but also are extremely common throughout the history of the World Race Series. His name is "Jayshaun Brown" in this race, though it has been revealed that “Jayshaun Brown” and ”Jayshaun Carobert” are the same driver. He gets 77th place and drove a car called "Swamp Raider". 2015:Part 2 In World Race 2015: Part 2 his last name officially becomes Curbert. He gets 16th, reviving himself from his previous bad placing. In the race he drives a 1930's "Chevrolet Suburban" Surf Van and his sponsor was The United States President. World Race 2016 Jayshaun appears in World Race Series 2016 once more. He exclusively appears in Race 2, of Leg 1. He drove an Outback Steackhouse sponsored Chevy Stock car and he got it to 11th place, pretty good considering his previous placings. He didnt get into the top 5 though so he only appears in Leg 1. This was also the final race where his last name was spelled as Curbert. Driver Gallery vhhkiv.PNG|At race start uykljvh.PNG ihvj.PNG|On the oval behind Rattanan fghfsdghg.PNG World Race 2017: Race 3 Phoenix Jayshaun Carobert was a very influential driver in World Race Series 2017. In his first appearance he drove a white Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X. In which, following a hard fought battle, he won his Leg 1 race. He fought hard against Meghan Washington and Khalil Shipman to secure his victory. Driver Gallery ujgt.PNG|In the lead at race start sdfsffff.PNG|Meghan about to overtake Jay (Meghan's interior camera) sdfdsfs.PNG dsfdffsfsdfsf.PNG sdfsaf.PNG|Jayshaun in 2nd place after Meghan rams Khalil out of the track. tiro.PNG|Jayshaun and Meghan high on the incline on the second lap. dfsgffgsf.PNG jaywins.PNG|Jayshaun crosses the line fore the win sdfdf.PNG|Jayshaun's victory burnout from the interior camera. sdfsdfhgfvh.PNG sfsfaas.PNG|Jayshaun's victory lap World Race 2017: Race 6 California Highway Jayshaun appeared once more in the 6th race of the series, the Leg 2 race in California. In this race he drove a Gumpert Apollo. He did not win this one, but came close at 3rd place. Despite this, it was enough to qualify him for the finale Leg 3 race. Driver Gallery gumppp.PNG backfirez.PNG|A beautiful shot of Jayshaun's Apollo backfiring on the first turn. sdfsdfsfsf.PNG spintires.PNG|He closely follows Chloe Kolacke adfadsa.PNG|Jayshaun at the finish line World Race 2016: Race 7 Sonoma (Finale) Jayshaun's final 2017 appearance was in the finale race at Sonoma Raceway. He drove a #12 Ferrari LMP racecar. His performance here did not exactly mirror that of earlier, or at least his luck. He was involved in a crash with The Specter and Nimsy Corea very early on during the first lap. This resulted in him being set back. In the end he claimed last place (8th), but then again someone has to. Driver Gallery sdfdff.PNG 3.PNG|Right before impacting Nimsy. sgfdesfgdg.PNG|Spun out after the crash dsfgdsgdsfgdfg.PNG dsfsfsdfsgf.PNG|Jayshaun far behind on the second lap (the faint dot behind Taylor Kornhoff) Trivia *"Jayshaun" was the title of one of "HaloFan's" Later Videos. *Jayshaun's flag in the Daytona video was that of Jamaica. *Jayshaun's car in the finale of 2017, although having different numbers, was essentially identical to Premender Korukanda's. *Jayshaun in the WRS 2017 Finale, started in 6th place. *In the 2017 series, his last name was officially changed from "Curbert" to "Carobert". Category:Racers